


Forfeit

by DesertVixen



Category: Venetia - Georgette Heyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A forfeit for blackberries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forfeit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/gifts).



Venetia drowsed in the warm autumn sun, her cheek pillowed against Damerel’s chest. The two of them lay on an old blanket spread out near one of the trees, cut off from the world by the blackberry brambles. 

It wasn’t as shocking as her very own orgy, but Venetia thought there was definitely something to be said for conducting activities generally carried out in the master suite in the open air. 

Damerel had surprised her while she was picking blackberries. She had filled a basket with them before he rode up, and they sat now in a basket, growing warm in the sun. It had reminded her of their first meeting in this very spot, when he had mistaken her for a village maiden, plundering her lord’s berry bushes. Then, he had seized her and kissed her, until her spaniel had attacked his topboots.

Today, he had claimed a forfeit, and she had ended up astride him on the blanket, her dress pushed to her waist so he could touch and taste as he desired. Venetia had found it quite intoxicating to feel the sun and his impatient mouth warm on her breasts, his hands cupping her hips as she rode him until they both collapsed together. 

She had arranged things so that she was decently covered again, aware that they still looked rather scandalous. 

Damerel stroked his hand along her spine, and she cuddled against him. 

“Mrs. Imber will be wondering where I am with the blackberries,” Venetia said, after a few minutes. 

Damerel rolled slightly, bringing them face to face as they lay on their sides. “Let her wonder,” he said in a low voice, before kissing her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this! I thought you might appreciate an extra moment with these two.


End file.
